CROWNED
by Gentle Catastrophe
Summary: *FADE OUT REWRITE* She was not told the truth about what hid in her bloodline. It was a wanted sign visible to demons. A stigma in the eyes of the Oina. But this odd man in pink, this stranger, his kind demeanor... She should have been grateful for him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ;;** Hello! Thanks for checking this out! This is a rewrite of my fanfic Fade Out. This is something I've been wanting to do for a _very_ long time. Fade Out is still up for anyone who's curious. And if anyone would mind, I'd be greatly appreciative of feedback on things to work on as I release chapters. Please enjoy!

* * *

 _Praying._

It was all Louna could think of as she listened to the whispers outside her home. A blanket of darkness had taken over the village. Harsh winds blew outside, knocking over the wooden barricades villagers put around their homes. Demons scratched at the door of her own home. Wicked, shrill voices that made the hairs on the back of her neck rise in fear.

In the only other room of her little home, Louna heard her sister whimper. This was an attack that happened every night for the past week. Her tribe was growing weary of the ever-so-relentless terrors the demons graciously gave them.

Louna kept her head bowed and her hands held tightly together. Her prayers were spoken in gentle whispers. She could feel the power in her words. Warm unlike the cold night. Calm unlike the mocking laughter outside. Safe.

The power of a practiced priestess.

Louna hated praying.

She was surprised that her words had enough power in them to keep the demons out of the homes her prayers were sectioned to - especially her own. This, for the past week, was normally the job of her little sister, Milly.

Milly's words were powerful. Her spiritual energy grew each day – a blessing from their mother. When these attacks first started, Milly had no qualms about keeping the demons at bay. But she was only a little girl, so she grew tired quickly. Louna offered to use her own power to protect their home, but that was a questionable offer since Louna's power diminished over time. Praying was a strong reminder of her dimming abilities. And so were the demons outside of their homes.

 _This one…. This one… This one smells like him._

The demons took a particular interest to her home. Louna could not turn a blind eye to the stares the tribe members gave her and Milly. All of them knew that Louna's home was always attacked the hardest. And the members had cruel reasons for why that would be.

They _pitied_ Milly. After all, she was just like her mother when it came to her abilities. But Louna… the girl was tainted by her father. What was Louna doing summoning such evil? Milly, she was pure. Her powers bested all the other apprentices. She could never be the cause of evil lingering in this tribe. But perhaps the older sister… the resentful Louna... _Could_ it be her?

Louna's prayers shook with anger as her thoughts clouded with the tribe whispers. Her power faltered in her words, causing the demons to shake her home in their excitement. She couldn't stand that the members had the gall to whisper behind their backs! She couldn't stand that she had to ignore it on the command of the tribe elders! She didn't understand why defending herself would be unwise!

 _They are just rumors, Louna. You know better than to entertain them._

She may not have been able to see the faces behind the masks, but she could read the energy in the room. They believed the rumors the tribe spread about her. The discomfort was palatable when she entered and she was no fool to the judging glares behind their masks. They thought the same as everyone else. Yet, they gave her the benefit of the doubt. Something told her the only reasoning behind it was because of her mother.

A gentle touch pressed down on her shoulder.

Not breaking her prayer, Louna glanced behind her to see Milly kneel by her side. The younger girl smiled, weary, but ready to take over for Louna. Without a word to her sister, she started up her prayers with her head bowed. Milly needn't say anything. Louna knew the younger girl could detect the faults in Louna's prayers.

Louna came to a halt in her prayers and listened. Milly's voice was almost inaudible, but the power in her words was much stronger than Louna's. Her words pushed the demons back, prevented them from scratching at the door. The energy in them was like a quiet drum, but so powerful that the demons could not get near them.

Louna closed her eyes and released a heavy sigh through her nostrils. She wasn't going to be helpful to Milly when it came to the assisting with the ritual. But she could at least stay by the girl's side as she prayed through the night with the other priestesses. Louna shifted her form, an easy transformation, into that of a sleek, long fur, black canine - her underbelly and inside of her ears were white - and curled around her sister in a manner of protection. She rested her head between her paws and stared quietly ahead at the door of her home.

* * *

Louna awoke to a black spotted pup resting against her belly. The fact that she opened her eyes to her home intact was a good sign. They survived the night. Milly, Louna was sure, was exhausted. She shifted carefully and grabbed the white pup by the nape of her neck to carry her into her room and place her down in her blankets.

Louna shifted out of her canine form, and walked silently through her home so she would not wake Milly. She glanced at the sunlight gaping through her door and inhaled deeply to prepare for the damage done from the last night. With one hand adjusting her black mask onto her face, she pushed open the door and glanced at her surroundings.

Much to her surprise, everything was fine. She saw no signs of the other homes being attacked. Yet, hers was the only one with scratches upon it. Everyone who walked in the daylight stole glances in her direction. It was probably obvious that she was the one who perform the prayer of protection. It was definitely a questionable performance - she could not blame them for their stares.

"Louna!" A cheerful voice called out.

Louna looked behind her to see a tall and familiar figure approaching. Green eyes stared at her through a blue and white mask. This time in a way that was more friendly than wary.

Louna waved her hand towards her home in a show of display. "What do you think?"

"I would say that I am concerned because you taught your sister."

"I supposed the mentor should have been the one being mentored."

"Just remember you were the one to say that."

"Just remember that I am the one saying it for you, and there are no consequences if it comes from my own mouth rather than yours."

"Perhaps I am interested in the consequences you have to offer your future tribe leader?"

"How about a reminder that your father has been working on an arrangement for you to be married to Koge?"

Louna could not see it, but she could imagine that his lips had just pulled into a unfavorable sneer.

"Not the best of my father's choices, but I suppose not the worst."

"Then here is another reminder that should that marriage happen, your apprentice high priestess will not tolerate my presence. Shame… Because we've been friends since we were pups."

"I'm sure I can reason with her."

"Good luck, Jin." Louna laughed.

Jin place a hand on top of her head. "You know, I came here to say good morning and see how you and your sister were doing, _not_ to endure your grim imagination."

Jin gently swiveled Louna's head from side to side as he spoke. Louna smiles faintly behind her own mask, but rolled her eyes despite his handling.

"Even little affections like this makes Koge question when you're around me," Louna teased.

"I'm starting to think that all you want to do is banter with me."

Louna reached up and pulled Jin's wrist off of her head. Before any speculation could come from the two of them, she released his hand from hers and dropped her arms to her sides. The tribe members had a way of started rumors if they expected anything. And the idea that her and Jin were together was a tumor that she did not want to reach Koge's ears.

"Milly is sleeping. Did you want to go for a run?" Louna suggested, scanning the faces in the area.

"Yes. Now is perfect," Jin answered. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

The two of them ended up far from their home. They rested under an old cherry blossom tree that had recently finished its bloom. Louna was the larger canine out of them. Her coat was fuller and darker, though sleek. Jin's fur was fluffy, but instead of black, he was a rich dark brown, with white paws. Regardless of sitting or standing, his height stopped just under Louna's chin. That was just where his head rested, after he delivered her the bad news about a hard choice the elders were deciding on.

Louna had recently taken to being stoic during her hardship. So it was not a surprise to him that she did not react to his information. She sat silently with her eyes closed, deep in her thoughts.

"it's just the two of us here," he started after a few more moments of her silence. "You don't have to be afraid of saying anything."

A sigh was the first thing she gave him. "What do you want me to say? If Love says that's what she wants to do, then her mother is going to have her support. That's a powerful combination. It makes for a pretty tough opponent."

"Are you forgetting who your mother was?"

"I can't rely on a dead parents forever."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

"A _harsh truth_. We should not ignore the fact that she is dead and that I inherited a stigma from my father."

"Listening to whispers again?"

"Ignorance is not always bliss."

"But turning a deaf ear might do you some good."

"Jin!" Louna snapped, which caused Jin to pull back from her. She stood and turned to face the opposite direction of Jin. "Is this not a serious matter to you? I am going to lose my home! They will separate me from my last family member! How can I prove to them that I am not a threat when the demons who plague our home call out to _me_?"

Jin stared at her for a few silent moments before slowly tilting his head to the side.

"You can understand them?" he asked slowly.

Louna was hesitant to provide an answer. But she dipped her head and whispered, "You can't?"

Another moment of silence passed between them as they both processed the information. It was concerning, but Jin did not believe Louna to be of any danger herself. If anything, _she was the one in danger_. But convincing his father of that would be tough. One person being sacrificed for the greater good was in the better interest of the tribe. A harsh truth, as he believed Louna would say.

Jin walked along Louna's side, brushing himself against her until his head was nuzzling her neck. He could only think of physical affection to soothe her instead of words. Louna would most likely find something to counter anything he could tell her, which in the long run would bottle up more of her anger.

"I don't know what to do…" Louna spoke softly, her voice a whispered choke. "I don't know who to turn to, Jin. Who would help me when everyone looks at me and sees my father?"

Jin resisted a sigh. Louna's father was not a well-loved man among the tribe. There had been many whispers of him being a dark priest, or inhuman, but never had anything in particular happen to prove rumors against him. Yet because of the ominous energy he put out, his behaviorisms, the fact that he was an outsider towards the tribe – people did not take well to him. Many had also questioned his relationship with Louna's mother. He developed a stigma in the tribe, and it had rubbed off on Louna the year after her mother passed.

"We can figure something out," Jin started. "You are a valuable member among the tribe. Koge can't argue the apprentices you've helped train. She can't ignore the numerous scrolls you've looked over and corrected – her work included. You've helped with numerous hunts and gatherings. You have proven your worth to this tribe."

Louna sat back against the tree, once again pulling away from Jin's affection. She knew he was trying to give her reasons to be hopeful, but the feeling in her gut told her she was in trouble. If she went back to the village then she would have to face Koge, Koge's mother the - High Priestess, and Jin's father - the tribe leader. There were more members to the council, but they were the ones that decide her final verdict. She could already feel their stares and the heaviness the delivery of her ban would bring her.

"I could just not go back," Louna suggested, her tone too calm for her own good.

"And leave your sister without a goodbye?" Jin sneered, surprised by Louna's lack of tact.

Louna's chest rumbled, but she did not turn to Jin. He was right. Leaving without telling her sister goodbye was heartless of her. It just felt easier to leave on her own will than have the council throw her out. Even though Jin was hopeful that his word would matter to them, Louna knew that Koge's opinion would be valued more – a nice benefit of being an apprentice high priestess and the downside of only being the tribe leader's son.

"We should head back to the village," Louna sighed. There was no point in putting off the inevitable. She knew what she needed to know. She could not be surprised by the sudden discovery of being tossed from her clan.

"Are you sure?" Jon followed by her side as she started back towards their home. "Maybe I can get them to wait a little longer before making the final decision? You need some place to go first. And surely they know how you and Milly would feel to be separated."

Louna turned her head and pressed her temple down into Jin's – her first act of affection she had given to him on her own since the announcement of his future engagement. He almost blushed, saved by his canine form. She would have surely made fun of him.

"I will face this now," she told him. Her eyes were closed, but her voice spoke with an assured calm. It was a façade, but he couldn't call her out on it. She was trying her best to remain strong – as she always had. It was just another step for her to climb, and she was ready to climb it.

BREAK

Louna's fists were balled so tightly that crimson trickled against her skin. She had readied herself for this moment, but the rage she felt inside of her felt nearly uncontrollable. Her eyes watered as she listened to the council damn her on behalf of her father. Jin did his best to argue her protection, but his voice was hushed only after a few statements.

"These demons terrorize our home because of her blackened bloodline," Koge hissed. "She lost her spiritual abilities, so she instead learns summons demons. If they want her, they can have her, but they will not destroy our home!"

Koge's mother lifted her hand, silencing her daughter. She spoke, less passionate, with her eyes staring deeply into Louna.

"Understand that we are not punishing you," she started. Koge rolled her eyes in exasperation. "We are simply acting for the betterment of the tribe. We believe that somehow the attacks are linked to you, and we must eliminate the cause of the attacks."

 _Me,_ Louna thought as her gaze locked on the high priestess.

" _Somehow?_ " Koge growled, slamming a fist down on the wooden table. "Mother! There is no need to be gentle with her. She knows that she's spawn of a black priest. _Everyone_ knows that she's just like him instead of Aratani! And that's why Milly gets to stay. Don't baby a _demon_."

"Koge!" Jin shouted, rising from his chair with such force the chair fell backwards behind him. " _How dare you call her a demon!_ "

Koge rose from her own chair and turned to face Jin with a black look on her face. "You are blinded by your infatuation for her. You have continuously ignored the way her energy has changed over the years Aratani has been dead. Whatever Louna has become, I'm sure the late high priestess would _not_ claim this _thing_ as her daughter!"

A deep growl erupted from Jin as his fangs grew larger in size, morphing his mouth into a warped muzzle behind his mask. His fingers dug into the wooden table as he struggled to contain his rage. Koge stood her place, not daring to back down against her claim.

How _dare_ Koge mention her parents! Louna's gaze had switched back over to Koge, yet Louna could only see red pulsing before her vision. Her energy spiked dangerously, which caused her own mouth to warp into a muzzle of sharp fangs. Her fingers extended into long and awkward claws, letting the blood that had been pooling in her hands to drip freely to the floor. Her legs were the last visible transformation. They grew, bulky and awkward. In only a few seconds she could have completed her shapeshifting.

But it didn't happen. The high priestess, with a swift motion out her arms, and a whispered word of "Stillness!" locked the three into place. None of them were capable of moving an inch. They could only blink and listen to what she and the tribe leader had to say.

"Calm yourselves," Jin's father spoke once he was certain the Stillness spell was active. "Koge, you are out of line. It is not your place to say such things. When the spell is disarmed, you will hold your tongue and speak no more. Louna," the elder almost sighed her name.

"We know that this is difficult to accept, but we at least want you to understand why we are doing it. The death of your mother changed you. And we can only assume why," he paused. Most likely side glancing at Koname."We have noticed for a while now that the demons appear wherever you are. As a valued member of this tribe, I do not believe that you are intentionally summoning demons to our home. But each of the priestesses here have been able to detect an energy that we believe the demons may be responding to coming from you."

Each of the priestesses? That would imply that Milly was able to detect Louna's change in energy, and she never said anything of it. Louna could see Milly from the corner of her eyes, her head bowed, and the ground at her feet was damp. Louna wasn't sure if she should be angry or forgiving because Milly was only a child.

"You do not have to leave immediately if you would like to tell anyone goodbye," the tribe leader continued. "But we do ask that you leave by tonight. Milly will be kept safe in our care. Is there anything you may wish to say to us?"

There were plenty of creative things that Louna wanted to say, but she knew it would not do her any good since the decision had been made. To her, it was an unfair punishment and she could not control the things that happened around her. But so many people viewed her negatively since the demon started attacking their home. Since her power started to change. They dismissed anything useful she did for the village in spite of her similarities to her father. She went from being one of the most valuable and most loved members of her tribe to being one of the most feared and hated - the exact opposite of her mother… just like her father.

Louna decided against saying anything. Even if she argued her case she knew that they would keep their decision. Her legs and muzzle adjusted back to their normal appearances, and she turned to leave the room, unaware of the stares she received for breaking a Stillness spell casted by the High Priestess.


	3. Chapter 3

Louna sprinted through a dark forest, frantically trying to find a hiding place as the haunting laughter of demons chased behind her. She had been so lost in her own anger that she hadn't thought of grabbing materials that could help her create a barrier when she needed protection. She only had her teeth and claws as a weapon, but there were so many demons chasing behind her that she knew she wouldn't win in a fight. So she chose flight.

 _Keep moving, keep moving, keep moving!_

Her chest feel tight, and her legs grew stiff. The night felt endless. Would she really die on her first day alone? After everything she had been through in the last year itself, would this really be the end? Against her will, Louna's body came to a stop. She huffed as she tried to catch her breath, squeezing her eyes shut and keeping her ear sharp to hear the demons behind her.

"You should keep running."

The sudden voice almost made Louna jump out of her skin. She quickly spun in a circle, scanning the perimeter to see if she could find the person it belonged to.

"You won't find me there, mon amie." The person chuckled in amusement to Louna's reaction. "But should you continue forward I will provide you a sanctuary."

"Sanctuary?" Louna growled, baring her threateningly large fangs for just in case the stranger could see her. "Why should I trust someone I can't even see?"

The stranger chuckled again before speaking. "Touché. But it's me or the demons, and you don't have long to choose. Through the trees straight ahead I have opened a rift. It will lead you to my home. Make sure you get there safe, won't you?"

"Wait!" Louna called out, but the stranger did not reply. They had left her alone in the forest withd demons quickly approaching. Giving a growl of frustration, Louna gathered herself and started into a sprint. Between the demon and the stranger, she probably had better chances to survive with the latter. She just hoped that it wasn't a foolish decision.

The rift came into her sights as a glowing light. It was at least forty feet away, in the hollow of a tree, when the ground beneath her feet shook violently. Louna stumbled, immediately falling, unprepared for the next rumble. The demonic energy around her spiked to frightening levels. Reluctantly, she turned her head to watch as giant roots crawled towards her legs. Louna felt shivers crawl up her spine, and she scrambled to get back up as quick as she could.

She was close to the rift! She could make it before those roots could grab her! All she had to do was keep running!

Louna closed her eyes when she reached the rift. Eager to get through, she leapt in hopes that safety was on the other side. She had expected to immediately touch the ground, but for a few seconds she felt herself fall, then land in a hard _thud_ on all paws. She opened her eyes and stared ahead, hearing a _pop_ sound behind her.

"You have a guest on your leg."

Without acknowledging the voice, Louna looked down and saw a slithering root wrap around one leg. She shook her leg, hopping about as she tried to get it off of her. After a few moments of struggling, she reared her head around and pulled it off with her teeth – making sure she bit completely through to kill it. The slithering root went limp in Louna's mouth, and she immediately dropped it.

"A rather humorous entrance, I would say."

That voice again! But this time it was close. Louna's attention was drawn to her new surroundings. Was she was on a plateau? Red railing surrounded the edges of it. Around her… were those clouds? Was she… _in the air?_ Louna took a few steps back, almost regretting through the rift. If she was seeing clouds from a plateau, how high up was she?

"Welcome to your new home, Louna."

Louna quickly turned around, almost forgetting about the stranger with the realization she was in the sky. Her eyes took in quite a sight. The palace before her was very large. The details put into the building were perhaps a bit… over the top in Louna's opinion. But she supposed to anyone else it would be exotic.

Her eyes traced the details of the building before she found a man in bright colors. She nearly had to do a double take for his appearance. His kimono was a rich pink, though loose on him. His purple hakama looked to be loose as well. Atop his head, Louna noticed a headdress similar to the design of an eagle. The white cloak with red tips could almost be mistaken for his hair, but Louna noticed golden strands loose under the headdress. Her eyes finally landed on his footwear. Single heeled, red sandals that made Louna squint her eyes as she tried to understand how he balanced in them.

"It is impolite to stare," he told her, though his tone of voice was light. Much as it had been in the forest.

Louna sneered, unintentional, but more from being wary than scolded.

"Who are you?" she asked. "How do you know me?"

The man hummed and waved open a little green fan he had been holding in one hand. "My name is Waka," he introduced. "And prophecies would be your second answer."

Louna squinted her eyes even more. Prophecies? Anything was possible, but she wasn't sure she was willing to buy someone having visions about _her_.

"Doubting me is okay. Everyone does at first. Let's get a tour of your new home, shall we?" A playful smile – much to Louna's displeasure – tugged at the corners of his mouth. His emerald green eyes almost twinkled.

Louna was very uncomfortable.

But he, this Waka- _prophet_ , turned and started through the entrance of the palace. Louna, hesitant but seeing no other choice, slowly followed behind him.

* * *

This the Tao Troopers headquarters. You'll be mostly in their care as you stay here. The troopers are asoldiers for the Queen, so many of them are well trained and…"

Waka's voice became a noise in the background as Louna took in the sights of the palace, or _headquarters_ , as Waka had addressed it. It was just as exquisite inside as it was outside. Louna did not understand what most of the gadgets she saw were, but it looked like Waka was a collector of some sort.

"You stopped listening to me, didn't you?"

Louna nearly collided with Waka when he stopped in place. She quickly stepped around him, managing to avoid knocking them both over.

"Uh…" she started, not wanting to admit he was right. "Sorry…"

"It's fine." He was still too light hearted for Louna's approval. "I know this is a lot to take in. This is your first time away from the Oina, so I should have expected you'd be distracted."

"How did you know where I'm from?" Louna was growing impatient. He had not explained much to her aside from the headquarters.

"Prophecies," he answered with a sly wink.

Louna glared at the odd man and resisted the urge to growl. Instead, she gathered up what calmness she could find in her voice and spoke each word with an aggressive enunciation.

"If you are a prophet, then I am certain that you know what I have gone through. If you're going to be someone I put trust into, then I need proper answers."

"Okay, mon aime. Relax." Waka lowered a hand to place on her head, but Louna released a growl that gave him second thoughts. "I can tell you everything I know once you've been shown where everything in the headquarters is located. I will meet you in the mess hall in about an hour. Does that sound suitable?"

Louna almost appeared to be frowning as she thought it over. What was the point in waiting? Was he up to something? Should she be nervous? Was he just wasting her time?

"I suppose that will do," she answered quietly, suspicious of his intentions.

"Good. I'll leave you in the care of Kazuki. He's very friendly."

And friendly Kazuki was indeed. Maybe too friendly. He chatted away about Louna's stay, how excited he was to have someone else in the palace. She learned all about his family – a wife who he was newlywed to, and a child soon on the way. She would have found it sort of cute how he gushed over them if she could have kept her attention focused away from seeing Waka. Numerous questions were taking over her thoughts. It was almost overwhelming! And frustrating since Kazuki would not shut up about his family!

 _Louna!_ She thought to herself, surprised at her own irritation. It was not Kazuki's fault, and her frustration was not something she should take out on him. _Calm yourself!_

"Are you ok?" Kazuki asked her. He stared with a look of concern.

"Yes," Louna answered, hoping her voice did not reveal her impatiences. "Why do you ask?"

Kazuki continued to stare at Louna, causing the large canine to eventually break her eye contact from the unease it gave her.

"No reason," he answered with a small shrug of his shoulders. "But here we are. This is the mess hall. Captain Waka should be waiting for you."

* * *

 **A/N ;;** I may revise this one in the future. It wontw change too much. It's lacking a certain element to it.


	4. Chapter 4

All of Waka's words sounded like gibberish to Louna. She gained a vacant stare as she tried to process everything he told her. And perhaps it should have made sense, but it didn't. She had been looking forward to it finally receiving answers, but they only made her more confused. Waka noticed this. His emerald eyes watched her carefully. The smile on his face was sad as he recognized her expression.

"Louna?" He said gently.

Before he could say anything else, Louna rushed to her paws. Waka rose with her, readying himself for her next move. Louna took large steps back, seeing red pulse before her vision again as anger overwhelmed her.

"YOU ARE A LIAR!" she growled. "My mother would never lay in bed with a demon! I am not a demon! I am born a priestess!"

"Louna," Waka called gently. He did not take any steps towards her, but the Tao Troopers in the hall readied themselves for Louna.

"NO!" Louna's voice echoed through the hall. From her paws, shadows extended outward. They crawled against the wall behind her and slithered over the table in front of her. " _HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF ARATANI THAT WAY!_ "

It was as Waka had predicted. Louna would always react this way no matter how he told her about her family. He pitied her, but he was mostly worried about her harming the Troopers, because she was unaware of her own powers. This part of his visions always had the potential to go wrong.

"It was not my intention to upset you," Waka stated, holding his hands up so she could see he bore no weapons to hurt her. Only the little fan was in his hand. "You deserve to know the truth."

"This is not the truth!" Louna's voice was omnipresent. It was only a matter of time before she was lost in her anger completely. "Would I not know if my own father was a demon?!"

He was not sure how to answer her, because the truth was an answer she did not want to hear. Still, he had to keep her there. She couldn't run off.

"Louna," Waka started gently. "I _am_ here to help you. I saw what you were going through. You are safe here."

Louna laughed, her voice a harsh cackle. "I am not safe in the care of someone who spouts lies about my family!" She took another step back and her legs disappeared into the shadows. "I will not tolerate –"

The little fan in Waka's hand dropped open. With one motion of his wrist, a silver dart struck Louna's neck. The large canine twisted her head away from the side the needle hit her. She stepped further into the shadows, causing most of her body to disappear. The Troopers inched forward, only pausing when Waka raised his other hand to keep them still. His eyes remained on Louna, hoping his plan would work.

Louna's mouth pulled back further, revealing more of her sharp fangs. Purple crawled over her sclera as her anger increased. _That sneaky bastard!_ Her vision rapidly became hazy, and her body felt heavy. What did he hit her with? Louna twisted her head about wildly, starting a prance in attempt to shake the needle off.

Waka did not move an inch as Louna thrased around the mess hall. In her rage, her massive body knocked tables and silverware over. Troopers rapidly moved out of her way. Waka waited patiently. Any moment, the serum on the needle would put Louna into a tranquilized state. He could tell her body was becoming heavy. With each spring from her legs, she thrust less and less.

Eventually, after Louna had given the mess hall a literal meaning, the canine came to a slump. Her eyes locked on the closest Trooper and she snapped viscously at him. Waka took this opportunity to approach her, cautious just in case she still had enough energy to lounge. Despite her violent reaction, he was relieved that she did not get away like she had in his visions. This particular result seldom ended well when he saw it.

Waka placed a hand on Louna's head. Right in between her ears. "We are going to move you into your room," he told her. She growled, but it was weak as her sedation took over. "I promise you are safe. And we will talk again once you have calmed."

* * *

Louna was seeing double when she opened her eyes. Her head was pounded painfully, as if she had hit it against a boulder. She groaned, feeling every bone in her body shift as it slowly changed back into her human form. She looked around her new surroundings, and could not immediately place where she was. Distant memories of the last conversation she had came slowly to mind.

 _Your father was to be the crowned ruler of demons._

 _Waka!_ Louna thought bitterly. The sudden burst of anger she had was almost enough to make her vision red again. That man had spouted lies about her family. He had claimed that her father was a demon. Ridiculous!

 _Before the high priestess Aratani was courted, she was rumored to be gravely ill. Once she met, Yuuma, her health became better._

The idea of her mother bedding a demon was preposterous. Louna knew the energy of her father was different. But a _demon_? A high priestess and a demon did was not a compatible match. Her mother would never work with a demon!

 _Yuuma_ (which to Louna, her father's name had been Dinuto) _had vanished from the kingdom after an attack on the crowned family. He found a tribe that he could blend into. There, he found the sickly Aratani and saw an opportunity. If she could give him protection, keep him hidden, he could keep her alive, make her healthy. So they made a deal. She would no longer worry about her ailment, and Yuuma would become Rikuto._

From that deal came Louna and Milly. Even trying to consider the logic behind it, it still sounded ludicrous to Louna. She couldn't understand why her mother would give shelter to a demon – even if it meant she could save herself. Aratani was renowned for her spiritual power. She could purify anything. She could create power barriers. She could cast away all demons she encountered. She could do anything but cure herself…

With that in mind… Did Aratani ever want to save herself? Should that be the only way, _would_ she have done it? To strike a deal with a demon to save herself… That was quite a secret. One she didn't even share with her children should it be true. A selfish act for any priestess.

 _Ugh!_ Louna felt as if she could strangle Waka the next time she saw him! She stood up from the silks she was laying in, and took a look around the small room. As far as she could tell there were no windows for her to determine the time. There was a storage closet, a small table in the middle of the room, and her bed. On the table, Louna noticed a small pill and a glass on a tray with a note that read From Waka. Out of her anger, she turned from the tray to ignore it.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

"How are you feeling, Louna?"

Murderous now that she heard his voice. The anger that she felt before was hot enough to boil her blood. Her fangs extended involuntarily, as well as her claws.

"Petit pup," Waka chuckled through the door. "There is no need to get worked up again. I am only here to talk."

Louna scowled. "So you can stick another needle in my throat?"

Waka shrugged. "Only if it is necessary. However, should you calm down, I would like to answer all of those questions you have _peacefully_."

"I have no questions for the lies you've told me," Louna quickly responded.

"Petit _wolf_ ," Waka amended from his earlier endearment. "That is a lie in itself."

Of course she had plenty of questions! This odd man had suddenly made her doubt everything she knew about her family. And as much as she hated to think about it, what if it were true? What if none of it was lies? Her mother had fall mysteriously ill after her father died. And tribe members always spoke about how suspicious that was. They always spoke about how her father didn't seem human. But none of them had started to question Louna or Milly about the oddity until after their mother passed. It _was_ suspicious that she had demons following after her. Despite being mad, she could not really blame the tribe members. However...

"Prove it," Louna spoke quietly. "Can you do that? Can you prove to me that my father was a demon? This... _Yuuma_?"

"I could, but that may put you in danger." Waka sounded hesitant. "I may need time to arrange something better than what I currently have in mind."

"And that would be?" Louna questioned.

"Yuuma still has relatives. Would you like to meet your other family?"

The offer made Louna realize that she had never thought about her father's family. She had always thought of him as being part of the Oina. Should Waka's claim be true, should she have family of demon-kin, would she want to ever met them? The idea made her uncomfortable.

"Take the time you need, then." She could sense the smirk he was giving her behind the door. "I have a lot to think on. We can talk more tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Three nights passed by, and Waka had not told Louna anything. The _prophet_ often avoided her. He was polite enough to go through pleasantries, but he left her to be for the most part.

"I think he's just giving you space," Kazuki had told Louna.

And she supposed that made sense. After the damage done in the mess hall, everyone was tender around her – as if they were walking on eggshells and waiting for her shell to crack. But none of them were rude to her should they had to interact. It was so different from the treatment she received at home.

It had also been three nights since she had heard any demons attacking outside her new residency. Not that she would consider this place a home, but she did not have a better word. Perhaps shelter? It brought Louna relief to know that she had somewhere safe to lay her head, rather than rely on the ritual the priestesses performed through the nights. Here, up in the sky, she seemed safe.

However, Louna could not rest easy. Any time she laid down safe in her silk bedding, she thought about Milly and Jin. Were they safe? Were the demons still attacking the tribe? Would she be able to go back eventually? These kind of thoughts would eat away at her until she fell asleep.

Louna sat next to the railing on the plateau. Behind her, Kazuki lingered at a distance safe enough to grab her should she jump over. He paced nervously, glancing between her and the headquarters doors. Louna being so close to the edge of the plateau made him uncomfortable. She nearly rolled her eyes, but instead flared her nostrils and released a small sigh.

Kazuki had not been assigned as her bodyguard, but he stayed with her frequently. The attention he paid to her was almost overwhelming, but Louna did her best to treat him kindly rather than immediately be annoyed. Kazuki was very kind himself. He was just making sure she felt at home. None of the other guards interacted with her the way that he did. It did make her somewhat more comfortable knowing that she had a friendly face to turn to should she need someone.

"Petit wolf."

The voice almost made Louna groan. Perhaps she should have been more grateful Waka sought her, but Louna still felt irked from their last conversation.

 _Prove to me that my father was a demon._

Louna had done her best not to focus on it too much. How would this so-called _prophet_ be able to prove much about a dead man anyway?

* * *

Louna was very intimidating to his soldiers. Waka had given them little warning of the type of guest was bringing back with him upon his return. He had only told them that she was a troubled woman. They did not expected the _troubled woman_ to be a very large canine with fur as dark shadows (Waka could not ignore Louna's white underbelly or the white fluff in her bat-like ears that made her appear puppy-esque). So when she bared her long fangs in the mess hall, the fear from his soldiers became almost suffocating. He did not want anyone to fear Louna, he wanted them to help her. That was why he brought her here, after all. They were meant to protect her, not make her feel just as scared as they were. However, he was grateful that Kazuki had not been in the mess hall when Louna's darker side epped out of her.

The challenge of proving the woman to be a demon would be quite difficult. It was not something she was willing to acknowledge. It was a slight against her family's name. Aratani was one of the greatest priestesses to ever be known in her short time. The Oina were a tribe known to keep to themselves, but the powers that the priestess Aratani possessed were highly requested outside of the tribe. Waka did not need to have visions to know about Aratani. He heard about her from the people in the city.

So Waka was not annoyed that Louna did not take well to the information that Aratani had made an agreement with a demon. Anyone would get upset if their family name was insinuated to be tainted by demons. Louna's reaction was natural. She could not see what he saw - the signs of demon heritage outside of his visions. And not just any demon heritage. _Yuuma's._

Louna's bloodline what's definitely an interesting case. Waka had discussed this with an acquaintance, who lifed an eyebrow at him curiously. Louna was not the first of her kind. Human and demon offspring were not unheard of, but uncommon, as both races usually attempted to kill each other. However, when they formed a union that created a child, it usually bared mixed results. Some offspring were more human than others. Some stronger than others. Some unstable. Louna was... unique. There were no instances that Waka could find of a priestess uniting with a demon. And not just any priestess or demon. It was Aratani and Yuuma. Powerful beings of their time. Their child - _this woman_ \- her lineage was incredible. She had no idea the power she could wield.

 _Amazing._

Or so the acquaintance thought. Louna would personally disagree should she have had any part of the conversation (and kept a calm state of mine for that matter).

He found Louna's massive form lingering near the railing of the plateau. Kazuki paced nervously, worrying about what to do if Louna attempted to make a getaway. He worried for naught. Louna did not lack the sense to jump, no matter how badly she wanted to leave.

"Petit wolf."

Louna's muscles twitched for just a fraction of a second – her irritation attempted to hide itself. She was still miffed with him from their conversation.

"Waka," Louna replied bitterly. She rose only to turn to face him before sitting back down.

Something told him that she was unaware of her size. She had grown in the last few days after the surge of her power in the mess hall - or she was ignoring it. Louna had already been larger than the average Oina, but she had become much more massive. If he had been wearing his sandals, he would have been eye level with her. But at the moment he stood inches under her muzzle, facing the white fur on her chest. She stared down at him with dark blue eyes that nearly blended into her fur.

"I have someone who would like to meet with you, should you still want me to prove my truth."

There was no way to make it sound gentle. A purple gleam entered Louna's eye, curling around her pupil. It was an easy tell of her anger.

Louna inhaled through her teeth. "Ok," she said, poison coating her tone. "I'll cooperate."

The heat coming off the woman was intense. Waka could endure it, but Kazuki had long sensed it and hurried towards the palace doors. Waka resisted side glancing and the urge to pull out his little fan to cool himself – something he was sure would make Louna snatch and toss him over the railing. Instead, he smiled brightly at Louna.

"Follow moi."

* * *

Waka's acquaintance was well known through Sei-an City. Anju had made quite a reputation among priestesses since she practiced both light and dark arts. While some would whisper that Anju was seeking power, Anju would always answer that she sought knowledge – and nothing was wrong about knowing the teachings of both. It was how they were used that would determine one's character.

When Waka and Louna entered the empty room the priestess waited in, Louna nearly turned around to leave. Her eyes examined the woman in once glance before she decided that the priestess wasn't worth her time.

"Sit."

Louna's bottom planted firmly on the ground. She hated spells sometimes.

Waka, on the other hand, grinned in amusement. "Louna," he spoke as if she hadn't been trying to leave. "This is Anju and her shikigami. Don't be eager to leave just yet."

Anju was a dangerously beautiful woman. She leaned against the bare wall with her sleeves rolled up, one hand holding a pipe, the other wrapped around her waist(accenting a very large bust), and a white sock foot propped against the wall. Her wavy brown tress was pulled back into a high ponytail and fell like a waterfall to her hips. Her sharp chestnut eyes stared Louna down like she was a toy.

"Certainly looks like Yuuma's heir," she commented to no one in particular.

"She smells like a halfing," one of the shikigami commented.

"Are we searching for umbra?" The other shikigami asked. "They are difficult to come by after Taruo's sweep of them."

The shikigami on each of Anju's side appeared to be young girls. Both had the same faces, with brown hair cut in a sharp chin length bob. They wore the clothing of priestess, but their hakama were a different color from the red Anju wore. One was colored in yellow and the other blue. Their eyes were completely dull. A closer glimpse of them made them almost appear as if they could be Anju's younger sisters.

"We are going to summon them," Anju revealed with a smile that made Louna anxious. "And the only thing we need for it is sitting right there."


End file.
